


Ring

by aingeal8c



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-09
Updated: 2005-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/pseuds/aingeal8c
Summary: A marriage story with a bit of a difference.





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Ring

## Ring

  
by Aingeal  


Disclaimer: Due South and the boys aren't mine but their marriage vows are ;)

Author's Notes: Thanks to Elanor for beta-ing and her opinions which made this far less sappy than it could have been. 

Story Notes: I wanted to do a 'marriage' story but didn't want to go down the tradtional route. I didn't want it to be too sappy. Hopefully this works.

* * *

It was quite cold in the sparse apartment of 3J at 221 West Racine. That was no surprise; the heating system in the building was never very reliable. Not that the occupants of the apartment noticed. Benton Fraser was used to cold conditions; it had to be below minus 20 before he got uncomfortable. Diefenbaker had a nice fur coat to keep himself warm. Ray Vecchio had to be warm; he was pacing up and down the apartment wondering just how he was going to ask Fraser a very important question.  
  
Finally he stopped pacing and sighed. Fraser said nothing, just looked at him with that gaze of love and understanding. Whatever Ray wanted to say Fraser let him take his time.  
  
Ray came closer to Fraser and stood there for a moment. There Fraser was in his white sweater and jeans looking fantastic. Ray thought he didn't look half as good in his own turtleneck and trouser but Fraser would disagree if Ray ever told him. Ray could look at Fraser forever but now he had other matters to attend to. Fraser was in no hurry. He was enjoying the view himself. Words couldn't describe how he loved Ray. Well they probably could but he never seemed to have a thesaurus to hand when he needed it. Ray seemed to know his meaning though. The words `I love you, Ray' seemed to work.   
  
Now Ray was getting down and kneeling in front of Fraser. Fraser was puzzled. He had been in America for nearly four years now but had never quite worked out the nuances of American behaviour. He'd enjoyed exploring certain aspects with Ray. This didn't quell his curiosity though.  
  
"Ray?" Fraser asked. "Why are you kneeling on the floor?"  
  
Ray looked up at his lover and smiled. "Because for what I'm about to do, Benny I have to be kneeling."  
  
"Oh." Fraser still didn't get it. "Do I have to be kneeling?" he asked as he made a move to get down onto Ray's level.  
  
"No, Benny you don't," Ray replied as he pushed Fraser back to a standing position. "Now I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to think about it okay?"  
  
"Okay, Ray," Fraser replied. Had he ever said no to Ray? He couldn't remember. Certainly not since they had become lovers.  
  
Ray cleared his throat, "Look, what I'm about to say is really important. I love you, Benny and I know you love me and that's great, I mean really great. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, ruined suits and all but lately I've been thinking that......I know we can't legally but what I'm trying to say is....." Ray took a deep breath and his hand reached into his pocket, drawing out a small box. "Will you, Benton Fraser, marry me?" Ray flipped the lid of the box to reveal two gold rings. Fraser was speechless. Well not so much speechless as trying to find words that would justice to what Ray had just said. The trip last week to a jewellers and Ray measuring his ring finger while he was trying to chop vegetables now made sense. What could he say but yes?  
  
However Fraser also was aware of certain traditions. It was usually the man who proposed and as they were both men it made sense for him to get down on one knee as he replied. Ray looked a little surprised but there was the faintest hint of a smile on his lips as he realised what his lover was doing.  
  
Knelt in front of Ray, Fraser took his hand as he replied, "Raymond Vecchio, I would be honoured to marry you."  
  
They just knelt there, grinning at each other for a while. However they could never stay like that for long and before they knew it they were kneeling and kissing each other. It wasn't that passionate. It was more an exchange of love and commitment. However they rapidly discovered kneeling on the floor was not the best position and moved to the couch. The couch had been a suggestion of Ray's soon after he and Fraser had become lovers. It was one of Fraser's favourite places in the world. While Ray often preferred the bed he had to say the couch couldn't be beaten in this instance.  
  
They lay quietly in each other's arms on the couch. Fraser got up briefly to light the fire. There had been a fireplace in the apartment when he had moved in but it hadn't been in any working state. Six months ago he and Ray had managed to get a gas fireplace installed. It actually had real flames but they were gas generated. It was safer than a real one but gave the same effect.  
  
Fraser had soon settled back on the couch and Ray had run his fingers through Fraser's hair while Fraser sighed. It was a relaxed scene. Diefenbaker had moved to sit in front of the fire for although he had a nice fur coat he preferred the extra warmth the fire offered.  
  
"Ray?" Fraser turned and looked at his lover who looked beautiful in firelight. It seemed to give an extra glow to his skin.  
  
"Yeah?" Ray continued stroking Fraser's hair, taking in the view before him.  
  
"Ray. I realise we're going to get married but I was wondering what sort of ceremony did you have in mind?"  
  
"I dunno really, Benny. I mean we can't get married legally but I guess we could find someone, a minister or someone who might be willing to do it."  
  
"You sound unsure, Ray."  
  
Ray decided it was only fair to tell Fraser the truth. "Look I was married, Benny. It wasn't the right thing to do then. I mean I loved Ange but we weren't right together, that's why it didn't really last. I'm not sure I want to risk that again. If we get married with a minister in a church or something whose to say I'm not gonna screw it up again? You're the one, Benny, but I'm not sure if getting married wouldn't ruin what we have." "It was your idea, Ray."  
  
"I know. I guess I just wanted something to prove we're committed to each other. I mean I know we are but...." Ray paused. "I want to be able to show people. I want to be able go, see this gorgeous Mountie? Well he's my lover and the guy I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. But I know I can't do that unless I want all that hassle. The family knows, our close friends know but maybe..."  
  
"You want to know?" Fraser asked. Ray had doubts and demons about him. They had been the fault of Ray's father. Fraser knew Ray wanted to know for himself. He knew Ray was completely committed to him and he knew that Ray was aware he felt the same way. It was that Ray wanted to be able to show the world, so he could finally chase away the demons.  
  
"Yeah." Ray knew how much Fraser loved him. He knew Fraser would never leave him. He just wanted to make official so he could tell his father's words to pack up and leave.  
  
Fraser had an idea. "Ray?" he asked. "Do you have that box with you?"  
  
Ray produced the box with the two rings inside. Fraser took them out and placed the box beside the couch. He took the smaller ring and placed it on Ray's ring finger. It slid on easily. As he did so Fraser spoke out loud, "Ray, I love you more than life itself. I pledge my heart and soul and I promise I will be at your side for everyday of our lives."  
  
Fraser looked into Ray's eyes, trying to read how felt, hoping this gesture would work. Fraser was right. They never needed a church or a minister. All they needed was each other. Ray, slightly trembling, took the other ring and eased it onto Fraser's ring finger. As he did he repeated the words Fraser had spoken with a slight variation.  
  
"Benny, I love you more than life itself. I pledge you my heart and soul and I promise to be at your side everyday for the rest of our lives. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
As soon as he had finished he took Fraser's face in his hands and kissed him. "God I love you."  
  
"Married?" he asked.  
  
"Married," Ray confirmed and they kissed again.  
  
Ray didn't care who might see his ring or what they might infer from it. He was married now. He and Fraser had got married on a couch in a sparse, cold apartment and Ray wouldn't have it any other way. As he and his husband headed to the bed to consummate their love on their wedding night, Ray smiled. Dief had seen the whole thing. They had been married with only a wolf and flickering flames of a fire for witnesses. Yet somehow it was as powerful as any ceremony in church or a registry office. Fraser smiled at his husband as they got naked. He knew that this was one relationship that would last to the end of time itself. That was the truth they had seen in each other's eyes tonight.  
  


  
 

* * *

End Ring by Aingeal 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
